


Morning Sunshine

by vulnerose



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hugs and kisses :"), Morning, Morning Cuddles, i tried to just make it cute lol, they're just lazy and tired, typical morning fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulnerose/pseuds/vulnerose
Summary: Lazy people make for lazy mornings.





	Morning Sunshine

A.N. - it's fiction, so duh none of this is real. Based on their drag personas not the actual people :)

Shangela woke up earlier than she really should have. It was going to be a long day, full of exams and she needed energy. Whilst her biological clock forced her to stop sleeping, the alarm clock showed it was six, when she needed to be up at eight.

She didn't all that mind though since she got to catch a glimpse of her girlfriend asleep. As creepy as it may sound, Shangela loved seeing Dela when she was asleep - she looked calm, peaceful, and akin to an angel. 

She tried to keep her breath as steady and even as possible to not wake up her sleeping beauty, but she had to go to the bathroom. Internally cringing, as she knew she'd most likely wake her up, she gently lifted her arms, which had been wrapped around Dela, and slowly got off the bed. She tiptoed to the bathroom and just hoped she hadn't accidentally woken up her baby, because she knows she needed her sleep.

After washing her hands, Shangela made her way back, forgetting to be as gentle as she had on the way over and walking with her feet flat on the floor, the boards creaking under her feet. She climbed into bed a touch more reckless, but still being considerate. Returning her arms to their previous position, she buried her head in Dela's neck and breathed in the scent of Dela and her hair, which smelt like the coconut conditioner she always used.

She felt the body underneath her stir and she held her breath in fear Dela would get pissed at her for waking her up so early. The stirring stopped for a moment and she let out a slight sigh of relief, until she heard Dela's coarse, faint morning voice.

"Shangieeee, why'd you wake me up?" she grumbled lightly, her back pushing up against Shangela's chest. "I wanna sleep," she murmured, letting a faint gasp out when Shangela turned her over so they were facing each other.

"I'm sorry baby, I couldn't sleep. Morning sunshine." Shangela's voice spoke in a faint whisper to not annoy the newly awoken girl in her arms further, and she placed a kiss on her girlfriend's soft lips. Dela reciprocated, wrapping her arms around Shangela lazily, enveloping herself in the warmth of her Shangie.

The kiss broke, and Shangela lifted an arm to poke Dela's nose teasingly. The girl giggled, inching one arm up and massaging the back of Shangela's head, running her fingers through the blonde curls. Dela's eyes were puffy from the shortened sleep time, and she couldn't make much noise other than grumbling and a slight laugh. Their lips met once more, this time not broken nearly as soon. The silence was a nice change from their usual talkative nature - they lay there just enjoying each other's company in the dawn of the morning.

"I love you my angel," Shangela whispered sweetly into Dela's ear, pressing warm kisses everywhere her lips could touch on her face. Dela sighed happily and rubbed Shangela's back lightly, wanting to reciprocate the loving gestures back.

Shangela continued to pepper every inch her girlfriend's face with light, sweet kisses, one of her hands beginning to inch down Dela's body. She began to rub Dela through her panties, and smiled as she heard Dela mewl in response.

"Want me to fuck you angel?" Shangela whispered to her, smirking as she continued to massage her through the cotton, and Dela felt her panties dampen almost immediately at that question.

"Pleaseee..." Dela begged, her voice faint. Shangela couldn't refuse. They begun to make out as Shangela's hand slipped into her panties, feeling her smoothly shaven pelvic area. She began to rub two fingers against Dela's wet entrance, before pushing one in slowly. Dela moaned into the kiss, feeling Shangela's cold finger enter her. She thrusted the finger in and out, rubbing Dela's clit with her thumb for added stimulation. Dela broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their tongues, and sighed as she felt a second finger enter her. Then came a third. Shangela's eyes were half-lidded, from both lust and exhaustion, as she watched her girlfriend come apart, a gleam of morning sunlight shining over her. She truly looked like an angel with her face framed with her loose black curls, her lips pink and slightly swollen, and her face blushing. The beam of light intensifying her beauty further solidified the fact that Shangela had truly been blessed with a goddess.

Dela took her pillow and mushed her face in it, concealing her breathy moans and watering eyes as Shangela's fingers pushed into her at a rapid pace, hitting her special spot every time. "Oohhhh... I might come Shangie," she breathed out, a squeal emerging as the pace sped up even further.

"Then come for me sweetie." Shangela's thumb begun to swirl her clit faster, and Dela couldn't deny her body of an orgasm for any longer. She released a high pitched, closed mouth moan as her opening clenched hard around Shangela's fingers, her juices coating them. The sight of her girlfriend coming was one she wanted forever burned into her memory. Her thrusts slowed down as Dela came down from her high, and she pulled three soaked, tan fingers out, and allowed her wet panties to cover her girlfriend's pussy once more. She held her wet fingers to Dela's mouth and Dela wrinkled her face. Shangela was all sorts of confused.

"But you like doing it usually? What's wrong?"

"Yeah, I'd prefer to do it if my underwear wasn't wet." Shangela's eyes rolled into the back of her head. What a princess.

"Who's the one that made them wet?" She asked Dela as she pulled them off her body with her clean hand.

"Shut up bitch." No malice, of course, laced her tone. This time when Shangela pressed her fingers to Dela's lips, pink lips wrapped around them eagerly and her tongue swirled each digit thoroughly until each was fully cleaned. She pulled her fingers out, and Dela rolled from her position in being next to Shangela to being on top of her.

Dela was out of her morning grumpy phase and seemed much more alive. "Lay down, I wanna eat you out." Those words alone were probably enough to make Shangela die happy. Respecting her girlfriend's command, she got on her back, legs off the bed, and smiled watching Dela eagerly pulling down her panties and spreading her thighs. Dela's eyes glistened as she looked at her girlfriend's dripping, slightly hairy pussy. Getting on her knees, Dela inhaled the scent of her before leaning in to lightly lick her folds.

Shangela sighed in pleasure as she felt Dela's tongue lap at her labia, watching as Dela buried her face in her pussy. She lifted her torso off the bed and pet Dela's hair as Dela was sucking her swollen clit and fucking her with her tongue. "Good little slut, eating me out like it's your job." The words caused Dela to moan into Shangela's pussy, the moan vibrating her clit and intensifying the pleasure Shangela felt. Shangela pushed Dela's face into her pussy as she began to approach her orgasm, wanting her tongue to never leave her. Dela sucked on her clit and twirled her tongue over it, and inserted a finger into Shangela, causing Shangela to let out a long moan as she came. Dela obediently lapped up the flow, swallowing, and pressed a light kiss to her labia after her orgasm stopped before climbing back onto the bed.

Shangela immediately pulled her in for a hug, murmuring 'I love you' repeatedly as the two laid down once more. Dela's arms were wrapped around Shangela's back, and she pressed a kiss to Shangela's cheek, then softly to her lips. Silence emerged once more as they took a moment to stabilize their breathing.

"Wanna just sleep in today? I'll write excuses for us," Dela offered, clearly not in the mood for hours of the meticulous reading and answering of paragraphs.

Shangela smiled at her, eyes closing as she felt sleep finally begin to come upon her again. "Sounds great."


End file.
